


Ben Walking Into the Breach

by CassandraStarflower



Series: castaway [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate POV, Gen, Major Character Death is only kind of, part of the 'castaway' series, you'll understand if you've read the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: An Alternate POV of a part of Chapter Eight, where Reginald sends Sparrow Ben through a breach.
Series: castaway [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184432
Kudos: 12





	Ben Walking Into the Breach

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten very stuck on Chapter Thirteen. I should be able to update the main fic by the end of the week, but until then, enjoy this alternate POV!

Number Two was not having a good time of it lately. He had lost Dad’s favor in a big way recently, and it pissed him off. 

Stupid Number One, stupid  _ Marcus, _ dammit. 

So when Dad told Number Two, told Ben to go through the breach, that he’d be totally fine, he obeyed. 

It was bigger up close, big and intimidatingly empty. 

Ben hesitated, looking back towards Dad, who gave him a stiff nod. 

He needed to do this. Needed to gain back Dad’s favor. 

He stepped into the breach and suddenly he was surrounded in nothingness. 

A voice sounded in his head, words jumbled and mangled and discordant. He didn’t think they were speaking English. 

And then the pain hit. It felt like he was being torn apart. 

He screamed. 

Another voice joined his, and then the Horror was screaming and then Ben, Number Two, knew no more. 

And Ben, Number Six, awakened again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made some assumptions about the dynamics between the Sparrows and about what the stuff about Sparrow Ben being Like That meant.   
> Come find me on tumblr @cassandra-starflower!   
> For The Umbrella Academy: @numberfivetheboy  
> For DC/Batfam: @timdrakeisbaby


End file.
